


If only you had loved me

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Based on Mat Baynton and Ben Willbond, M/M, Murder, Sex, Top!Byron, bottom!Thomas, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Love is a mutual torment
Relationships: Thomas Thorne/Lord Byron
Kudos: 10





	If only you had loved me

**Author's Note:**

> 闭关学习减压写文，全文6k4

+++

托马斯说不上来自己为什么那么反感巴顿庄园被用来拍戏。

毕竟，他从来没有那么在意这个房子，与房子里那些匆匆而过的人们，不是吗？他甚至没有记住过那些人的名字。哪怕等他死后他也没多在意过他的鬼魂朋友们。实际上，与其说是朋友，不如说是同伴——那种只要他有可能逃离就一定会这么做的同伴。帕特人还算不错，至于其他人，得了吧。

但是他确实反感。不仅仅是反感，可以称得上是厌恶。这大概与此刻正坐在客厅中央的那个男演员有关。金发、浑身线条优美、声音动听、有着迷人的微笑。啊，不，不仅仅是因为他现在的心上人正带着倾慕注视他，不仅仅是因为这个。更是因为这个男演员在扮演的角色。

拜伦的一生。

帕特说到这个名字时他不可置信地捂住了自己的伤口。已经过去很久了——很久、很久了。但他偶尔还是会被虚幻的疼痛惊醒，肋骨发痛，心口也发疼。那时他总捂着自己的伤口蜷成一团，紧闭着双眼希望天光快些到来。托马斯无法经受住那些总是卷土重来的记忆，无法经受住日复一日、年复一年地被再次伤害。

而他还以为自己放下了。

+++

1807年夏。

剑桥大学，剑河。

太热了，托马斯烦躁地扯着自己的领子，实在是太热了。他完全没办法聚精会神地听课，更何况历史真的很无聊。说到底，他一开始为什么要来大学？阳光照在他身上，搅乱他的思绪，点燃他的血液，让他无法继续站在这桥上眯着眼睛看河水。纵然波光粼粼，水波荡漾，但比起为这水写一首诗，托马斯更想跳进去。

他回头看了看四周，确定没有什么古板的老教授穿着黑袍子像老鹰一样在巡逻，然后走向了河边的草地，那里有一棵巨大的橡树，树荫足以给他足够的空地来休息了。托马斯实际上不喜欢草地——他不喜欢很多东西。如果让他选，他更希望现在可以在寝室里，拉上窗帘，然后舒舒服服睡上一觉。

“啊，夏天。”托马斯嘟囔道，“人们为什么要歌颂你？”他靠在树干上，不耐烦地解开衬衫的前两颗扣子才得以喘口气。“诗人为什么要歌颂你？”他抱怨道，并没有想过这些话能被其他人听见。他的卷发汗湿了，黏在他脸上，他于是用手将它们拢起，然后闭上了自己的双眼。睫毛在他脸颊上投下了淡淡的阴影。

“有意思的问题。”一个声音说，托马斯猛地睁开双眼，意识到这个人肯定坐在树干的另一端。他一只手撑在地上，另一只手有些紧张地扒着树干，将脑袋探过去看到底是谁。一双眼睛率先映入了他的视线。透彻的蓝眼睛，带着微弯的笑意，朝他眨了眨。

“乔治·戈登·拜伦。”对方自我介绍道，“很高兴认识你。”

“索恩——托马斯·索恩。”他回答，惊疑不定地上下审视着拜伦。不管他性格到底怎样，托马斯都不得不在心里承认拜伦非常英俊。他的右腿弯起，手臂懒洋洋地搭在膝盖上，上半身正斜靠在大腿上，歪着头促狭地冲托马斯微笑，外套顶端的纽扣此刻正闪闪发光。

“怎么样？”拜伦问：“我看上去像是个好人吗？”

“体面。”托马斯回答，“你看上去确实很体面。至于你好不好，这我可不能随意下定论。什么样的正派人才会偷听别人的自言自语，还出声来惊吓他啊？”他说这话时显然不知道自己的怒火听上去多微不足道，像是愠怒的奶猫，挥舞着稚嫩的爪子作势要抓人，实则杀伤力全无。

“嗯。”拜伦微笑道，“我理解你。如果我是你，我也会这么认为。对不起，年轻的先生，因为我这样唐突地惊扰了你。现在你还认为我无礼吗？”

这样的回答显然不是托马斯所预期的。他一时间不知道如何回答，不自觉地撅起嘴唇，眼神左右乱瞟，最后回答：“好吧，我撤销我对你下的定论。但是这并没有解释你为什么要那样回答我。有趣的问题什么的。”

拜伦挪得离他近了一些：“我认为你说的话很好玩，仅此而已，绝对没有嘲笑的意思。在这样一个燥热的夏日，遇到这么一个说话直爽并个性可爱的知心人，我在惊喜之下出声表示了自己的感情。如果这让你感到不适，那么以后我不会再这么做了。”他的声音听上去很真诚，托马斯看着拜伦的蓝眼睛，有些不好意思地垂下了眼帘。

“也没有让我感到不适。”他慢吞吞地说，“只是我比较容易被吓到。我只有十七岁，你不能指望我能够多么得体地应对我没经历过的事情。”

“有道理。”拜伦肯定道：“你在大学学什么？”

“文学和历史。”托马斯回答道，发现拜伦的表情忽然变得很感兴趣：“那么你是我的直系学弟了。”拜伦说：“而你和我一样逃了课。”

“我想是的。”托马斯回答。

而这是他们的初遇。

年轻人——年轻诗人的感情从来不需要多么稳定的基础铺垫。爱了就是爱了，爱一触即燃，这是他们那时找不到的答案。他们列出的问题是夏天为何总被人歌颂，但很快问题就被抛在脑后，取代而之的是无穷尽的诗，是音乐，是交织的情欲与爱意。

有多少个同样的午后，他们躺在草地上，翘着腿，你一言我一语地聊天。什么都聊，什么都说，从历史谈到地理，从启蒙主义说到宗教信仰。拜伦写诗，为托马斯一人写诗，洋洋洒洒、声势浩大，纸张与墨水诠释他们的热恋，爱，且仅爱对方一人。

托马斯后面想过很多遍为什么他当时那么心甘情愿地坠入拜伦的情网，为什么从一开始友情就不是首选项。没有答案。有些事情永远只能做个未解之谜。也许是前一天晚上星星纵横交错，让他们凭空变成一对命中注定的情人。

拜伦比他要大两岁，也比他要更见多识广。托马斯记得最清楚的就是当拜伦去打猎，去拳击或游泳的时候他是如何坐在一旁拿着一本书假装专心致志地阅读，实际上眼神牢牢黏在拜伦身上，还非要借书页隐藏他的满腔欢喜。鸟鸣啾啾，托马斯埋怨自己的不争气，哪怕和拜伦交换过无数个亲吻，在他带着微笑朝自己走来时心脏仍旧剧烈跳动，说话时仍旧会带着小小的慌张，耳尖也总是泛着羞怯的红。

拜伦的吻曾经就印在他耳尖。“你太可爱了，托马斯。”拜伦这么说，让这些情话的音量降到最小，只把它们说给托马斯听：“我忍不住要爱你，当你在一旁满眼期待地看我时，我忍不住要爱你。”接着他的吻接替他的话语，细密地、缠绵地落到他敏感的耳垂，他发烫的脖颈上。这样的嬉戏总是以交缠的身体结尾。托马斯一般会困倦地在拜伦怀里睡着，偶尔他也会强忍睡意，和拜伦交换一些低声却情意绵绵的话语。

“月亮很美。”有一次托马斯这么说，迷迷糊糊地看着窗外的月亮。“是很美。”拜伦表示同意，有一下没一下地抚摸托马斯的赤裸的肩头。

“你会停止爱我吗？”托马斯问。

“也许。”拜伦回答。托马斯微笑，他知道拜伦是什么意思。“但是在感情流逝之前我会毫无保留地爱你。强烈地、纯真地爱你。”

一段意乱情迷的激情是否总会匆匆陨落，变成一团纠缠不清的无味乱麻？还是说只有自己一个人在爱情街道的转角偶遇了悲伤？托马斯问自己，在拜伦离开之后。

他们的恋爱持续了两年，接着突然有一天，拜伦告诉他：“我不再爱你了。”跟随这句话的是他要去旅行的通知。托马斯几乎还没反应过来，拜伦就已经起航，带走了托马斯爱着的一切。

+++

“拜伦伯爵是我一生最大的仇人！”托马斯说，虽然并没有多少人在听他讲话。“如果我还活着，而这个人又是拜伦本人——我一定会杀了他！”

“他偷走我的诗句，偷走我的命运。我现在就要把自己淹死！”他威胁道，怒气冲冲地走出了房间，好像下了很大的决心。走过图书馆的时候他愣了，放缓了步伐，然后走了进去。图书馆大部分时间都很昏暗，只有窗口那里略亮堂一些。托马斯坐在他平常爱坐的那个窗台上，有些落寞地看着窗外。

他刚刚说的话自然不是一种诽谤，自然不是。拜伦于他而言就是小偷——就是偷走了他的诗句与命运。如果那个下午他们没有相遇，托马斯心想，如果我从来没支离破碎地爱着他，他又从来没绝情地离开我。我也就不会憎恶我的诗句，不会憎恶那些字里行间夹杂的清晰到我无法忽略的感情。我不会失去自我，不会失去我的生命。

拜伦偷走他最懵懂的初恋，也偷走他对文字的热忱。在拜伦走后托马斯很久都没写过诗，只是坐在这个窗口神游。等到他最后又开始尝试创作时他意识到当时汇聚在指尖的那种喷薄灵感已经随着他枯萎的感情一同风化了。拜伦偷走他的才华，偷走他的青春。

而托马斯生前却一直无怨无悔，饮鸩止渴都甘之如饴。直到那枚子弹夺去他的生命，弥留之际他才意识到拜伦到底对自己有多狠心。他的爱人从不是什么温柔又迷人的翩翩才子，他的爱人是流连忘返于逢场作戏的社交生活、阿谀奉承的腐败社会的诗人。拜伦面对社会现象再激进再不甘摆布再面对邪恶、冥顽不化与虚伪发起反抗，面对爱情与忠心一直是无法摆脱又无法拒绝的恶魔。

你还偷走我的自爱心与自尊心，偷走我的良知。托马斯在梦里控诉。那些梦境的色调总是相仿的黑暗，拜伦站在逆光处，迷人地微笑：“我以为你对结局会如何一清二楚。”

而他确实是飞蛾扑火。

+++

1813年秋。

纽斯泰迪府邸。

托马斯说不清自己为什么要同意这个邀约。他仍然在想念拜伦，这是自然。但是旧情人过了这么久把他叫到自己家里，“叙叙旧”，这听上去未免过于奇怪。拜伦的管家将他带到屋里，他注意到的第一件事就是基本没有地方开着灯。

管家不知什么时候离开了，留他一个人小心翼翼地走过这条长长的、漆黑的走廊。他能看见最尽头有一个人影。

“谁在那儿？”托马斯问。

“房子的主人。”拜伦回答。

这是他们久别多日后的第一次重逢。据拜伦说，他只是厌倦了做戏，想要找回当初与托马斯在一起时那种没有杂质的爱。托马斯看着拜伦，后者的双眼与他记忆中的一样好看。

“你游历四方——那你的成果呢？你口口声声的正义呢？我以为我会看到一名抓住理想的骑士，但你却因为爱情太廉价而缩在暗处，甚至不惜来找你当初连句解释都没有就离开的旧情人获得灵感？大人，当初我不这么叫您，因为在爱情中我们身份相等，但现在你于我而言就是个可悲的伯爵——大人，请您不要拿我开玩笑。我的感情对您来讲也许轻易，但它并不能任您差遣。”托马斯鼓起勇气这么说道。他为了一种自己也不理解的理由激怒拜伦，看着对方的面容阴沉下来，得到了一种扭曲的快感。这是你抛弃我的后果，托马斯想，这是你停止爱我的后果。

但他错得离谱。拜伦在他心里总是温和有趣的，总会亲昵地纵容他的小任性。但实际上拜伦天性敏感多疑，暴躁庸俗的母亲与抛弃母子二人逃到法国的父亲，以及他天生的跛足都让拜伦无法得体地处理嘲笑与讥讽，更何况这些话语来源于那个之前总是敬佩他爱慕他的人。

发怒的年轻伯爵扑向毫无招架之力的托马斯，后者不屈不挠地挣扎，最后两个人双双摔在那张四柱大床上。床单与帷幔相继扬起又落下，拜伦像传闻中的吸血鬼一样去咬托马斯，让牙印带着血痕留在托马斯的身上。托马斯从未停止反抗，伸出手试着逃离这张柔软如地狱的床，但总是被拜伦抓回来。他被反复地钉在床上，钉在这一片黑暗里，钉在他逃脱不了的命运里，钉在他对拜伦无法抑制的燃烧欲望里，钉在拜伦怀抱里。

结局从一开始就注定。托马斯永远无法拒绝拜伦，永远无法摆脱拜伦。他只能流泪，让眼泪挂在他睫毛，接着一颗一颗地滑落。那些咸味的眼泪和其他液体混在一起，托马斯整个人都软了下来，无助如落单的雏兽。他捶打拜伦的胸膛，上气不接下气地怪罪拜伦又来引诱他，又拽着他的脚踵将他一起拽下深渊。

“怪罪丘比特——怪罪他！”托马斯崩溃地说，靠在拜伦怀里，他很疲惫，仍然不停地重复这句话：“怪罪丘比特，这讨厌的小孩，长翅膀的小孩。他那讨人厌的金箭，他！他难道不知道武器不长眼睛？爱情与死亡。它们都是一个样。”

拜伦的心情早就从刚开始的暴怒转变成了满意。托马斯现在躺在他身边的样子与之前没什么不同，他撑起半边身子，看托马斯是如何闭上了眼睛还絮絮叨叨地讲话。

“我不该这样的。我不应该——不应该。”托马斯说，但是当拜伦身上熟悉的味道再一次萦绕在他鼻尖时，他却感到熟悉的安心。“那讨厌的爱神，他不明白我的苦楚。我不应该爱上——”

你。

这一次的恋情显然与上次的柔情蜜意大相庭径。实际上，倒不能管这叫做恋情，应该说是相互折磨。托马斯还爱着拜伦，而拜伦的心意却一直在改变，这时托马斯却不愿意再失去自己的骄傲，也板起脸，与其他贵族小姐先生们调情。拜伦回心转意，托马斯又重蹈覆辙。

他们不再是亲密无间的爱人，而是若即若离的情人。托马斯试图制造出他们感情相等的假象，但心里知道自己输得一败涂地。拜伦的不在意是真实，而他的不过是让自己看上去不要那么卑微的反击。每一次翘首以盼都象征着他的投降，每一次妒火中烧都代表着他的失败。

“你为什么总在我爱你的时候厌倦我？”托马斯问，“为什么又总在我下定决心离开时过来苦苦哀求？为什么不干脆放你我一条生路，从此各自美满？”拜伦不回答他，只是摩挲他嘴唇的轮廓。

他们不再一起赏月，对爱字绝口不提。但是我还爱他，托马斯在日记里写，这是我唯一的缺陷。我表现得满不在乎，但分明只要他叫我名字，我又会立马爱意汹涌，回过头去找他。我究竟犯下过怎样的罪过，要让我受到这样的惩罚，被永远绑在爱情这二字竖起的火刑柱上不得解脱。

如果你也曾爱我，情人，那就放我走。犹豫不决被刻在轨迹里，分明藕断丝连，又不愿意冰释前嫌。

假使你也曾爱我。

+++

地下室的鬼魂们看上去不是很懂托马斯在讲什么。那个红发的鬼魂问他：“那你是怎么死的？”

托马斯有些惊讶地抬起头来。这是第一次有人问他是怎么死的，恐怕是因为那个弹孔太显眼，之前从没人好奇过。

“我的死因啊，”托马斯想了想，开始试着回忆当时的场景。“我死是因为拜伦勋爵是个懦弱的混蛋。”

+++

1815年冬。

纽斯泰迪府邸。

他们开始无休止地争吵。为了冲突找冲突，为了歧途找歧途。从言语上的刀剑相对变成了肢体上的纷乱不清。拜伦砸碎过很多花瓶，托马斯也无数次将桌子上的一沓书扫到地面。到最后面对满地狼藉，他们才会陷入沉默。

“对不起。”拜伦说，因为一般挑起事端的人总是他。

“我真担心总有一天你会杀了我。”托马斯回答。拜伦没有给出“那么离我远点”的建议，只是无声地点了点头。他知道托马斯现在已经无法离开他了。他坚信托马斯现在已经无法离开他了。

但事情的结局总出人意料。托马斯某种意义上算是一语成谶，只不过杀死他的那个人是他自己。他靠死亡逃离了拜伦铸造的牢笼。

起因是因为一封信。安娜·米尔班克小姐的一封信。她写信来告知拜伦她同意了他的求婚。托马斯看见那封信的时候拜伦并没有作出解释，而是告诫托马斯让他“清楚自己的定位，我们不可能真的长久相爱。”这是他们有史以来最安静的一场争吵，托马斯不再绝望又愤怒地喊叫，嘴唇轻微地颤抖，和拜伦交换话语，甚至没有看对方一眼。

“让我走吧。”托马斯最后说：“我要走了。”

他拿起拜伦放在桌上的手枪，一子弹就结束了自己的生命。很痛。失血过多会让人浑身发冷，那其实不算是致命的伤口，如果医治的话托马斯完全有可能活下来。但当他躺在冰凉的木地板上轻声说冷的时候，拜伦只是蹲下来将自己的外套盖在了他身上。

安妮·米尔班克小姐有很多，很多钱。

拜伦看上去也确实为托马斯流逝的生命所心痛。他握着托马斯的手，一言不发，然后摘下托马斯颈边的那条没有染上丝毫血迹的项链。

“现在你走了。”拜伦说。

项链碎裂，琴韵无声。  
罢了！和它们、和你再见——  
哑琴，脆链，欺诈的心灵！

+++

托马斯最后还是回到了片场。剧组正有条不紊地拍摄那天的最后一个场景。上校似乎对他的突然打扰感到非常烦躁。“该死的，索恩！”上校嚷嚷：“这里正在拍戏！”

那个扮演拜伦的男演员正在念诗。

“In secret we met昔日喜幽会，  
In silence I grieve今朝恨无声。  
That thy heart could forget旧情汝已忘，  
Thy spirit deceive痴心遇薄幸。  
If I should meet thee多年惜别后，  
After long years抑或再相逢  
How should I greet thee相逢何所语？  
With silence and tears.泪流默无声。”

托马斯久久地看着这个“拜伦”。他没听过这首诗，意味着这肯定是在他死后拜伦写下的诗句。那个他等了如此之久的愧疚现在降临在他眼前，但他却没有感受到想象中的爽快，而是单纯地感到有什么东西离他而去。他如释重负。

上校还在执著地挥赶他。他充耳不闻，走向那个正要低头亲吻女主角的“拜伦”，然后在他唇角留下了虚幻的一个吻。

“这些事情我们一笔勾销。”托马斯轻声说：“我猜我走后你也饱受折磨。”

而托比·南丁格尔只以为是哪扇窗户没关，溜进来的微风在轻吻他的嘴角。他不会知道刚刚有多少情感被倾覆又销注于他的一个微笑。

Fin.

“我猜我不喜欢他们也许是因为我知道他们对拜伦的了解不过万分之一。”托马斯耸耸肩，说。帕特拍了拍他的肩膀：“都过去了。”

“那么！索恩。”上校假咳了几声：“你和这位拜伦勋爵到底是什么关系？”

那天晚上托马斯见证了二战军官是如何把眼睛都哭红。


End file.
